Easter Surprise
by silverheartlugia2000
Summary: Easter special, Al's full of eggs again (The first proper time after the first batch) but he's all alone in the house.


**Omg I wrote something somewhat lengthy all by myself! *Screams in achievement* Anyway with spending two hours writing this and half an hour till the day after Easter I've decided to post this. I'm beginning to think I really like oviposition (or egg laying) for some reason.. Warnings for Mpreg, egg laying/birth, altered genitalia, and a bit of masturbation.. (Ps this is an unmarked year somewhere in the future during his proper 'breeding time')**

* * *

Al sat in a corner of his house, writhing in a large nest of blankets and towels. He had invited Russia over for a while earlier in the month but didn't exactly specify why as they were finishing up a weeklong meeting and the other nations were milling about still. Ivan was supposed to arrive last night but got delayed by some emergency at work leaving Al alone with his swollen belly that threatened to bust open any moment.

Another wave of pain crossed over him and he groans shifting his hips. Al wiggles himself out of the soaked sweatpants he was wearing. He reached down feeling between himself to see how far he was. There was something threatening to come out of the opening that had changed to better suit the expected arrival, it would turn back to normal after he was done with this 'process'.

Al groans softly as his insides shifted and strained, spreading his legs wider and pushed. Slowly, agonizingly slow, a lump pressed lower and lower in his gut until it poked out of his end partially. He stopped taking a breath or two examining it. It was still pretty large compared to their natural counterparts but it felt like there was less of them than the first time this happened at least.

He caught his breath and pushed again, morphed entrance expanding as the first egg slid out with a wet pop onto the blankets. Al sat back with a moan of pain as the rest shifted forward. Last time he had Matt around at least but now he was alone. He wanted his boyfriend, his partner, his MATE! But who knew when Ivan would be free to get here…

Just thinking of the tall Russian man made him feel needy, lost in a sea of conflicting hormones in his body. The egg heavy eagle reached down again pressing into himself, part to satisfy and try to ease the pain and part to help the next egg along. He groans back arching off the nest as his hand explored the strange orifice. It felt like a strange mix of his own ass hole and his bird cloaca when he morphed. The sides were sensitive to touch yet there was a tunnel that lead to the inner chambers of the eggs and womb.

He pressed further groaning as he was hit with a wave of pleasure, something smooth touching his fingertips. Al wiggles it slightly and shifts his legs as pressure built in his gut. The egg gripped lightly in his hand as he slides it further up then down to get himself off. The ecstasy rose higher and higher momentarily over riding the pain as various substances started to coat his hand. Finally orgasming while both hand and egg slid out easily with a coat of birth fluids and his own seed.

Al lay still a few moments, the high slowly morphing back to pain. He whines softly rubbing his tender belly.

It took another painful three minutes for the next to shift down far enough to push. Al was getting tired at this point and 'massage' had not helped this time. He shifted up awkwardly onto his knees to squat, using gravity to help.

He strained a bit before the third egg joined the other two and immediately felt something else come down. Al was exhausted at this point tears lining his face but this just had to be the last one, he knew it was.

He leans against the wall to support himself giving one last big push. Out of him leaks more fluids before a soft body fell beside the eggs and Al slid down to rest. He picks up the wet mass and a fresh towel drying it gently until it squeaked with breath. The 'hen' smiles softly but he was beyond tired now. He had just enough energy left to push the soiled towels to the side and line the nest with a nearby stack of fresh ones before curling around his new young and drifting off.

When Ivan finally arrived the next morning he was a little worried, Alfred didn't meet him at the airport or answered his calls. (Al's phone had died and he wasn't able to reach the charger) The Russian let himself into the house with the spare key he was given. (Al had fixed the locks on all his houses to work with the same key so he didn't need a different one for each house.)

When he called out but received no answer Ivan started to search around. Checking the ground floor before heading to the bedroom. Once there he saw the bed stripped bare and a mess of linen in the corner. Walking over he found Alfred fast asleep under a blanket, but it was pulled back enough to see a white egg, doodled with (Nontoxic) red and blue crayon.

Ivan pulled the blanket back further to see the rest. The three eggs were doodled on in various designs, Al was tired and bored and yesterday was Easter so he thought why not? The creamy white shells with the red and blue designs matched the colors of both their flags. Nuzzled up under his chin was a lone brown bear cub who was fussing for a meal. Al had the sense enough to put formula within reach of his nest just in case. At least the cub had been fed.. Al not so much as his stomach growls and he frowns in his sleep...

Ivan frowns softly, feeling bad for not getting here sooner like he was supposed to. He shed off his coat and shoes laying behind Alfred and hugging him gently, the poor American must have been trapped here all day and night unable to move. The pile of soiled sheets still set off to the side were it was left.

Al stirred at the warmth against his back opening his eyes groggily. He turned his head to see Ivan's sad smile and latched onto him immediately. Ivan held him close petting his hair and putting little kisses to his head as Al finally felt whole again.


End file.
